


A Thunderbird Amongst Ravens

by serendipitousImperfections



Series: Felicity Evergreen and the Problem with Hogwarts [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Female Friendship, Good Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Ilvermorny, Ilvermorny House - Thunderbird, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padma Patil is a Good Friend, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Smooth Blaise, Strong Female Characters, Sweet Harry, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitousImperfections/pseuds/serendipitousImperfections
Summary: *Excerpt*Hogwarts was different than she expected. Realistically speaking, she knew it was going to differ from Ilvermorny because, hello, it was older and on the other side of the world, but she expected it to be mildly similar. However much like the difference of transportation to the school, Felicity should’ve known that Hogwarts itself would be just as different.





	A Thunderbird Amongst Ravens

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so This is my first time writing Harry Potter Fanfiction, second time writing Fanficiton in general. It has not been beta'd and I was born and raised in the United States so there are bound to be some inaccuracies. I love constructive Criticism, just don't be mean. If you are I'll limit the comments which punishes everyone. Please don't make me punish everyone! Otherwise Enjoy!

Hogwarts was different than she expected. Realistically speaking, she knew it was going to differ from Ilvermorny because, hello, it was older and on the other side of the world, but she expected it to be mildly similar. However much like the difference of transportation to the school, Felicity should’ve known that Hogwarts itself would be just as different.

            The castle proved to be more magnificent and massive up close than Felicity could’ve guessed from the train. Hogwarts just kind of loomed over her like her mother’s curio cabinet when she was little. Though Felicity considered herself an Ilvermorny Alumni and allowed her school pride to shine through, she couldn’t help but admit that there was something exciting about the century old castle before her. It appeared to be the only in the surrounding landscape and Felicity seemed to lose her breath at the sight of it, steadily growing closer.

            When Felicity’s parents first announced the move to London, Felicity pouted and moaned and groaned about the very thought. She loved her life in Ilvermorny and loved her home in Rhode Island even more. She loved spending her days petting her kneazle, Casper, and listening to her Augurey sing. She loved roaming the halls of Ilvermorny and going on endless adventures with her fellow Thunderbirds. The only benefit she could think of would be how close she would be to her grandparents, and even that didn’t feel like an equivalent to what she had lost. However as the days to their departure from the United States grew closer and closer, a spark of excitement hit in her stomach and her adventuring soul clambered in her chest.

Things she didn’t think would be exciting started popping into mind. She would get to visit the World Famous Diagon Ally. She could see all the tourist hot spots the No-Majs raved about. She would be able to dive into the history of a place that’s more than a few centuries old. The most exciting part of transferring to Hogwarts, though, was discovering what house Felicity would be placed in.

At Ilvermorny, Felicity was a Thunderbird; she was a part of the house that lived to go on adventures and represented the soul. While being a Thunderbird led her on countless adventure with her bestest of friends, it very often ignored her analytical mind and bookworm tendencies. Her friends at Ilvermorny often called her an honorary “Horned Serpent” for her introverted-like manners; Felicity usually just laughed and continued her way. The Hogwarts Houses, however, were different from the Ilvermorny houses she was so fond of. She had heard of the stigma regarding some of the houses, and it made her nervous for the hours to come. However, there was once thing Felicity was certain of: regardless of where she was placed, she knew she would find her place and everlasting friends wherever it may be.

Felicity snapped into attention when she realized the group of students in front of her started moving. Looking at the group around her, she came upon the realization that she was in fact the eldest there and the only one not in uniform. _How embarrassing!_ Felicity thought and she anxiously started following behind her younger peers to avoid being trampled by her older classmates behind her. The group moved until they came across a woman who appeared stern but inviting. Coming to the realization that this lady maybe a professor, Felicity paid rapt attention.

“Good evening, students. Welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope your break proved to be relaxing and yielding in your endeavors. The house elves will move your trunks into the dormitories as usual. Please head to your House tables, everyone except for a ….. Miss Felicity Evergreen.” At the sound of her name, Felicity felt what seemed like a hundred eyes on her. Almost immediately, whispers filled the air. _“Felicity Evergreen?” “Who’s that?” “Is that a pureblood name?” “What is she wearing? This isn’t a muggle school!”_ Felicity turned crimson as she raised her hand and whispered, “That would be me.” At her confirmation, the whispers grew louder until eventual a dull roar was all that was heard, each of her new classmates pondering over what they deemed a mystery.

The professor cleared her throat and quickly dismissed the crowd. “Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Evergreen. I am Professor McGonagall; I am the head of Gryffindor, one of the four houses here at Hogwarts, as well as the Transfiguration professor. As an incoming fifth year, we will sort you separately from the first years. If you will follow me, I’ll lead you to the Headmaster’s office.”

Vaguely overwhelmed, Felicity nodded and proceeded to follow Professor McGonagall through a winding hallway to a large griffin statue. Professor McGonagall muttered something under her breath and a passage appeared in place of the statue. Felicity stood transfixed as this all occurred; at Ilvermorny, the headmaster’s office was simply at the end of a corridor with an inscribed nameplate labelling it.

Leading Felicity through, Professor McGonagall walked to a heavy wooden door. Upon knocking, McGonagall called “Professor Dumbledore?” 

What seemed to be an ancient voice replied from behind the door, “Please do come in.”

The next thing on the list of things Felicity expected to be different was Professor Dumbledore. Though she never took her history course at Ilvermorny particularly seriously, she did investigate Hogwarts and its headmaster when it was announced she was moving. She learned of a kickass wizard who took on Grindleward and won, who even later faced a different dark wizard and became the very thing he feared. She expected an older military veteran with scars up and down his chiseled face. What she got was a man who reminded her of her grandpa, complete with a twinkle in his eyes and a whimsical robe, though a suspicious lack of kneazles. Even more so, he reminded her of the stereotypical wizard that littered children’s books across the United States.

Felicity was vaguely disturbed at this revelation.

“Ah, Professor McGonagall and Miss Evergreen. I’ve been expecting your arrival.” The old man stated at the sight of them, his eyes twinkling in what appeared to be fondness.

“First things first, we’ll get your sorting over with and then move on to your class schedule and prior classes to see what we can do. After all, Ilvermorny and Hogwarts have slightly different curriculum and we need to see what we can do in order for you to strive.”

With a flick of his hand, a scruffy, aged hat appeared. Felicity mentally added another thing to her list of things she expected to be different. The Sorting Hat didn’t necessarily appear like an ancient relic used generation upon generation to sort each and every Hogwarts student. It was rather old looking and torn; it looked as though it had seen better days.

“Go ahead and place the hat upon your head, my dear.” Dumbledore crooned softly at her. Felicity picked up the old, tattered thing and placed it upon her head, grimacing. She was rather anxious over what was to come.

 _An American, eh? Haven’t had one of those in a while… Fifty or so years perhaps?_ the hat murmured within Felicity’s mind. With those words, she relaxed almost immediately; she was under the impression it was a portkey of some kind, leading her to what could’ve been a series of trials and tests.

 _Yeah, I just moved here from Rhode Island, I originally was enrolled at Ilvermourny. I was a Thunderbird._ Felicity replied. The hat appeared sort of grumpy like in a grandfatherly sort of way. It made sense to Felicity though; she would be grumpy too after centuries of living and only getting to listen to and communicate with teenagers and, worse, preteens.

The Sorting Hat chuckled after having heard Felicity’s last thought. Her cheek’s reddened in mild embarrassment; she had forgotten that it was listening to her.

After a moment, Felicity hesitantly asked, _So what do you want to know?_

The hat waited just a moment before responding, _You’re telling me everything I need to know. You’re not quite a Gryffindor, though you do show some bravery here and there. You show some Slytherin cunning as well, though not as much as you could potentially show. While you’re hardworking, you aren’t as hardworking as even the laziest badger. The best place for you, my dear, I think would be: RAVENCLAW!_

The final word the hat spoke allowed for all to hear. At this reveal, Professor McGonagall looked a little disheartened, while Professor Dumbledore smiled fondly before clearing his throat. “Very well, Professor McGonagall, will you notify Filius about his newest addition?” Dumbledore spoke steadily, sending his second-in-charge on her way.

Once, McGonagall had left his office Dumbledore summoned a file of what appeared to be Felicity’s transcript and necessary paper. He opened the file and thumbed through them before coming across a list of classes she had taken and classes she would be taking at Ilvermorny. “Miss Evergreen, it appears as though you’re ahead in Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, and Care for Magical Creatures. It seems like you’re slightly behind in Astronomy, Herbology, and Ancient Runes. And… Miss Evergreen, you haven’t taken History of Magic in two years?”

Felicity shook her head. “It was only required two semesters at Ilvermorny, which I took my second year of classes as recommended by my advisor.”

Dumbledore blinked, the twinkle in his eyes dulling before brightening once again. “Very well, Miss Evergreen. You may have to self-study up on the subject again before the OWLs at the end of the year. As for the rest of your classes, you should be fine, however for the classes you’re advanced in you may have to be bumped up a year depending on the level of your advancement. Now Miss Evergreen, do you have any question for me?” Dumbledore asked heavily.”

Felicity smiled. Finally, she’d get to ask some of the heavier questions she’d been wanting to ask. “Professor Dumbledore, I was on the path of becoming a Veterinary Magizoologist when I was at Ilvermorny. I had just started the very basics of healing courses when it was announced that we were moving at the end of the Spring Semester. Is there any way for me to continue to prepare for that line of work?” Felicity asked quickly.

 “I also noticed you don’t have any of the No-Maj technology anywhere on campus. Will I be able to use my laptop to do my work or will I have to use parchment and quill? And will I be able to use my cell phone at all? Also, I have both a Kneazle and an Augurey. I have the appropriate the licenses for them and Elliott, my Augurey, has been trained to deliver mail. Am I allowed to keep them? I noticed in the supply list that only owls, toads, and cats were allowed.” Felicity stopped to get her breathe.

Dumbledore smiled at the stream of questions that was just sent his way; the Sorting Hat couldn’t have chosen a better place for this girl. “As far as I’m aware, there isn’t anything stopping you from continuing to prepare for your chosen career, though we may have to set up some sort of healing courses with Madame Pomfrey. Electronics tend to be a little difficult with the castle’s wards though I’m sure they already have protections in place to keep the magic from interfering. However, just in case of technological failure, I would suggest completing assignments on parchment. As for your beloved beasts, since all necessary paperwork has been filed, they should be fine. However, the mere fact that you asked tells me that you truly are Newt’s granddaughter.”

Felicity blushed. Right, Albus Dumbledore was a friend of her grandpa. “I had to learn from someone” She replied cheekily. Dumbledore chuckled at her words.

At that moment a knock sounded across the room and the door opened to reveal a man of short stature. Filius Flitwick glided into the room. “Albus, good afternoon, is this my ward? Good afternoon, Miss Evergreen, welcome to Hogwarts and more importantly welcome the Ravenclaw House!” The man chattered rather quickly.

Felicity observed the man in front of her. He appeared to part Goblin, though Felicity would never mention it. He reminded her of a shorter, older Galileo with enough energy to combat five grade schoolers.

“Filius, this is our newest fifth year, Felicity Evergreen. If you could, please escort her to her dorm and then the Great Hall? I believe she’s in need of changing.”

Felicity blushed and said softly “Yes, I wasn’t informed to change my clothes on the train and I realized as soon as I was off the train that I should’ve.”

Flitwick exclaimed “Of Course dear, It’s no problem! I’ll have to have a word with the Ravenclaw Prefects, as this is something that shouldn’t have happened.”

“Professor, it isn’t entirely their fault. I had my earphones in the entire time, listening to music. If they had tried, I probably didn’t hear them. It’s a habit that I’ve picked up from my no-maj-born friends.” Felicity explained.

“Nevertheless dear, the Prefects should’ve checked before anybody left the train. Now if you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to your dorm room where you can get changed and meet your roommates before heading to the Great Hall for the first years’ sortings. See you in a little while, Professor Dumbledore.”

Felicity and Flitwick waved their goodbyes and made their way to the Ravenclaw Dormitory.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Miss Evergreen, you are in Room 203 with Miss Granger and Miss Patil. They should explain all the rules I’ve missed on our way here. I shall see you shortly to guide you to the Great Hall.”

Felicity nodded and knocked on the door, listening for voices. After hearing two voices, she opened the door to find her roommates. One girl was sitting at a desk and she appeared to taking notes out of a Transfiguration textbook. She was fairly light skinned with hazel eyes and light brown hair that was extremely curly. The other girl was laying in one of the three beds in the room, reading a romance novel. Her hair was very dark as were her eyes, and they paired nicely with her tanned skin. Upon opening the door both girls looked towards her.

“Oh, you must be Felicity! It’s incredibly nice to meet you! I’m Hermione Granger,” the curly haired girl said, jumping out of her chair to introduce herself.

“I’m Padma Patil, Welcome to Ravenclaw! Your trunk’s on the end of your bed and your Kneazle cage and bird cage are on the window sill.” The other girl spoke softly, smiling.

“Hi, thank you so much! I’m sorry but I really need to change. I didn’t know I was supposed to on the train so I’ve been walking around in my No-Maj clothes. I’m Felicity, but you can call me Flick. My friends usually do, most of the time. The only people besides teachers who call me Felicity are my mom and my Grandpa which is weird because he goes by ‘Newt’” but I digress.” Felicity rambled, as she changed out of her street clothes into her Hogwarts uniform. She noticed quickly that her plain black tie had changed into the Blue and Bronze stripes of her House. She pulled out her uniform and pulled off her black and white striped jacket, her Todrick Hall T-shirt and her jeans. She was buttoning her blouse when Padma asked her a question, “Wait, No-Maj? What’s a No-Maj?”

Felicity started. “Oh snap! That’s right! You guys use a different word, right? What is it? Higgle, snuggle…… Muggle! Sorry, a No-Maj is a Muggle.” She tucked her blouse into her skirt.

Both Hermione and Padma nodded while she tied her tie. “It’s perfectly fine. I didn’t realize you were American, however. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, we just didn’t know who our new roommate was much less their country of origin.” Hermione explained.

“Okie dokie, that makes sense! Don’t be afraid to ask me questions if I go on about something you don’t quite understand. I tend to do that when I’m nervous or if I’m happy or if I’m bored. My dad says I tend to over explain, he says that I got it from my grandmother and I’m inclined to believe him.” Felicity rambled once more as she put on her Ravenclaw robes.

“So where in America are you from? I’m assuming somewhere in the United States?” Padma asked cheerfully.

“Oh, I’m from the little state of Rhode Island. I used to go to Ilvermorny before my parents and I moved, partially for work and partially to be closer to my grandparents. They live in Dorset.” Felicity explained while pulling her galaxy-themed socks up. She grabbed her pair of black Mary Janes before stepping into them.

“I’m sorry to rush but I have Professor Flitwick waiting to show me the Great Hall. Yu guys are more than welcome to join me, but I have to leave.” Felicity apologized.

“Don’t worry, we’ll come with you. We need to start heading down there anyways. The first years should be finishing up with their tour anyways.” Padma spoke knowingly. The three girls left the room together and headed towards the common room to meet with Professor Flitwick.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not Harry Potter nor Fantastic Beasts, regardless of how much I want to.


End file.
